Black Tears and Raindrops
by Toxxic-Lover
Summary: A look at the dojis' last moments as humans. Not done in any particular order.
1. Intro

_**Introduction**_

_Each doji's soul comes from a human's soul. That soul is stripped of it's memories and anything not related to their designated representation._

_But they must have been chosen for some reason, right?_

_Who were they before their souls were mutilated so much?_

(Author's note: Done as inspiration hit me. Also, none of the characters belong to me. Only the ideas.)


	2. Wrath

Hard panting echoed lightly down the alleyway as a boy of seventeen limped down the damp, dark, urban path. He held his bloody shoulder with his left hand as his right hung limp and useless beside him. Old tear stains trailed down the boy's cheeks. Tears were, however, replaced with thoughts of suicide...and murder.

He didn't know where he was going, but he was going. His eyes, now flaring with so much hatred it could be seen at a glance, glared daggers and bullets into the ground.

It only took a couple of more blocks before his injured knee finally gave out, and he collapsed against the wall. He cried out in pain as his dislocated shoulder came crashing into the brick surface. He whimpered and slid to the ground.

Five years. Five years it had taken him to save up the money for that thing. And now the monsters that called themselves his parents were most likely destroying his $300 guitar right now. The thought made him yell in frustration and anger. He punched the concrete beside him with his good hand, only succeeding in making his knuckles bleed. He groaned and leaned against the wall, trembling in pain. His shoulder and leg were throbbing, as well as his other wounds. He gingerly touched the massive bruise on his cheek, then down to his side. He could feel the broken ribs just under the skin, then hissed as he touched the edge of a huge gash. The gash was his own fault for jumping out the second story window. A few of the ribs, too...but not all of them.

He made a groaning noise as he tasted blood in his mouth. He spit it out and closed his eyes. _I'm gonna die..._ He could already feel his body going numb. He looked around at the dirty alleyway. _I'm gonna die in this nasty place..._ He wanted to cry so badly. He had just gotten a music contract promised for when he turned eighteen. He was gonna move out and stay in an apartment he'd actually keep clean. All of it was gone. No one was going to look for him until he didn't show up for the contract. The people at the music company were the only people he liked. Now it was all gone. All because of his damned parents...! He gave out a loud cry of anger before he slipped onto the ground entirely, blacking out.

* * *

><p>Review, please.<p> 


	3. Law

Everything happened so fast...

She was gone in the blink of an eye.

She worked in a mental hospital/jail. The patients loved her. Except one. The worst of them. Then again, he didn't like anyone. Usually he was tied, blindfolded, and gagged. He was that bad. But they thought he was better. His medicine was keeping him calm. But soon after being untied, he faked taking his pills. Some how he got hold of a gun. Later they found out that he had someone on the outside giving him stuff. But it was too late. She and five others were dead. And he had gotten away.

His name was Jack. It was 1887. He was never found again. I have to find him. I have to deliver justice. I have to enforce the law. I can't let him get away. But I can't. I'm stuck here. The police promised they'd find him. But they won't. I just know it. He's gonna hurt more. I can't do anything about it. It's gnawing at me. I loved her...Once I was out of that place...well, he killed more. But he's gone. He stopped killing. He really disappeared... I can't believe it... These last thoughts echo through my head now. I'm dying. Damn cancer...Not letting me get justice...

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


	4. Sloth

_ Go figure. Another fucking boring day,_ The young boy watched as the carriage went down the path away from the mansion from his window, _another fucking whore of a suitor. _He rolled over and went back to his puzzle. He was laid belly down on the floor, legs kicking in the air as he put one puzzle piece at a time together.

"_Eighteen and still without a wife! I swear, that boy is going to ruin everything his parents have done! He's their only son. The only one who can inherit their wealth! And was does he do? Turn down every suitor! He's not going to have any chance of having an heir at this point!" _He could hear the servants very clearly from inside his room; he was right by his door, after all. _"And with this family having so many enemies, he really needs to step up. His Father's getting old! That last assassin nearly got him!"_ But still he slowly and carefully put together his puzzle, focusing more on it than the servant's talk. He looked up when a small plate with food on it was laid beside him. He looked up at the servant who had brought it. A short little thing with bright red hair smiled at him. Well, pretty much everyone but his father was short to him.

"I thought you would like something to snack on, Master." She giggled.

He stared at her, "Are you new? I haven't seen you around here before."

"Yes, I am." She nodded. He chuckled and reached over to get one of the tiny cookies she had brought and stuck it in his mouth, chewing slowly as he went back to the puzzle. The servant stood there still. After a while he looked up at her again.

"Do you want something?" He raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. "Then go away. I'm busy." She nodded and turned to leave. His world suddenly started to spin and he had to hold his head in his hands. His focus blurred and he whimpered in pain as a massive headache exploded inside his skull. A sudden memory hit him. His parents would never hire a new servant without telling him. He looked up at the girl, who sneered at him, "Good night, _Master._" He groaned and shut his eyes as his body succumbed to the poison.


End file.
